Another story
by kurapikahunterxhunter
Summary: Follow Scarlet though her troubling past after leaving her only friend, then years later finding him again. Link x OC
1. Prologe

**This is just something I am trying out so tell me if you want me to continue. This story is set in the timeline of A Link Between Worlds.**

**Blacksmith's wife POV**

As I finish washing the dishes I hear a loud banging on the door. I head over to the door, when I open it I see a cloaked figure drenched because of the rain.

"May I help you?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"Please take care of my Daughter," they say pushing a bundle of cloth into my arms and running off. I close the door and remove cloth to see a small face looking with big blue eyes. Her eyes are the second thing that gets my attention, the first was her bright red hair peeking out from under the cloth.

"We'll call you Scarlet."

(7 years later)

Seven years today, it is now Scarlet's birthday, and so my husband is teaching Scarlet and Link the art of the sword.

**Scarlet POV**

It's finally my birthday so Papa is teaching Link and I how to use a sword. Link in his green tunic that Mum gave him and me with my black tunic. tis was a start to a good day.

**I hope you liked this tell me if you want me to continue or not. so please review.**


	2. I'm sorry

**Scarlet POV **

Link and I were done training for the day and were now sitting a grassy field not far from the house. Until Gulley ran up to us panting.

"Scarlet,- mama and papa need to talk to you."

I nodded in response and headed for the house.

**Link POV**

"Hey, Gulley what did they need to talk to Scarlet about?" I ask the now collapsed boy.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, I just hope it's nothing bad."

**Scarlet POV**

As I open the door I see mama and papa sitting at the table waiting for me.

"We have something to tell you, so please sit down," Mama says motioning towards the chair across from them.

"Now that you're older we think you should know that…" my eyes widened, without thinking I got up and ran to my room. 'Why hadn't they told me sooner' I ran over to a small wardrobe in the corner. I ripped it open and rummaged through the small amount of clothes I had, quickly finding the knapsack papa had given me for my birthday last year. I quickly grabbed an extra pair of clothes, a hair brush, and a small bag of rupees, before hiding it under my bed. I was planning on leaving the family that had lied to me for seven years, but for some reason I could bring myself to tell Link what was going on like I always do instead I would leave a note telling him everything.

**Link POV**

I finally heard the sound of the door opening, I turned around expecting to see Scarlet, but instead I the blacksmith's wife walking towards me.

"Link can you go check on Scarlet, she lock herself in her room,"

I nodded before heading towards the house. I headed down the hall towards Scarlet's room, as soon as I reached the door I could hear her sobs even when they were muffled by the door.

"Scarlet, it's me Link can I come in?" I asked standing there waiting for an answer. I heard a muffled yes before the door opened revealing a red eyed girl who's blue eyes seemed darker than usual.

**Scarlet POV**

When I opened the door I was met with Link's worried blue eyes.

"What happened? what did they tell you?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders. I just shake my head before letting more tears run down my face. Before I knew it Link pulled me into a hug, he pushed my head closer to his chest allowing me to let the tears out.

"You don't have to tell me now, it can wait for tomorrow," he said letting go of me, " so pull yourself together before then, ok." flashing me a smile before leaving the room. 'I'm sorry Link I won't be here to explain it to you, by then I will be long gone.

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Please review**


	3. Goodbyes

**Hey heres another chapter for you, so please enjoy.**

**Scarlet POV**

When night fell one thing was stopping me from jumping out my window and leaving was, _Link._ I've only known him for a year or two, but he was the only person who who really could understand me. Hours ago anyone else would have try to make me tell them what happened, but not Link he understood that I didn't what to talk about it, because that was the first time he has seen me cry.

'Let's go, move, go!, leave this is your chance,GO!' With that I jumped out of my window into the darkness, leaving behind parents, a little brother and most of all,a friend.

**Link POV**

I lay in bed and thinking about scarlet, she looked worried, what had they told her, I know one thing, it was bad enough to make her cry for the first time. With that thought in my head I slowly drift off to sleep.

_When I open my eyes I am in a big field full of flowers. I look around to see if anyone is there, but all I can see are white flowers. I walk around until I find a area where the white flowers are splattered with something red.'blood' When I look around again I'm in a small village, that is being attacked. People being slaughtered around me and there is nothing I can do to help. As a woman runs past me her red hair looks familiar. 'Scarlet' The woman trips and one of the attacks comes behind her and stabs her in the back, she looks at me as the last of her life slips from her body. I close my eyes not want to see more people die, when I open them again I'm back in the field but this time there is someone waiting for me._

"_Hello Link," she says her kind blue eyes looking brighter than ever, her red hair swaying slightly in the wind._

"_Scarlet, what's going on, why are you here?" I ask taking a step closer to her._

"_Link, I wanted to say goodbye before I left," she says taking a step closer to me._

"_What are you talking about we have to train tomorrow," I reach out and grab her hand._

"_Link, they have been lying to me for all of these years, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she says squeezing my hand, before letting go, "Goodbye Link, we'll meet again, I promise." After saying that she disappeared, that ended the dream._

As I opened my eyes I felt that my face was wet, I put my hand to me face and wipe away the tears. I get ready and leave my house just as the sun started to rise.'I have to make sure that what happened in the dream was not true and that Scarlet would still be there. When I got to the blacksmiths house I quietly opened the door, but instead of an empty kitchen I was greeted with an array of sobs.

"What happened," I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"It's- Scarlet she's gone," Gulley said in between sobs. I felt a sigle tear run down my face, 'It wasn't a dream.'


	4. Meeting Zelda

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter.**

_(Chapter recap)_

"_What happened," I asked, but I already knew the answer._

"_It's- Scarlet she's gone," Gulley said in between sobs. I felt a single tear run down my face, 'It wasn't a dream.'_

_(End recap)_

By the time the sun rises I'm in a field near hyrule castle, I laid down in the grass, I felt the exhaustion start to take me, that's when I a high pitch scream. I jumped up on to my feet and started running in the direction the scream came from. I run as fast as my exhausted legs will take me, when I finally reached where the scream came from, I found a Moblin towering over a young blonde girl in a nightgown. ' What was she doing out here by herself?' I quickly unsheathed my sword.

"Hey, Fatty step away from the girl," I yell at the moblin. The moblin turned around to face me,I tighten my grip on my sword, and prepare for battle.

Sword raised, defense up,I run towards the moblin, I try to slash his stomach, but he swings his club directly at my head causing me to duck, and counter attack. I stab my sword into its stomach, then it disappears with a cloud of purple smoke.

"That was a hand full," I say putting my sword in it's sheath, "Man, I am exhausted."

"T-thank you for saving me," the blonde girl says standing up and brushing off her night gown.

"Don't mention it, I was just in the area," I say rubbing the back of my head,"anyway let's get you home,ok, where do you live?"

"I live in Hyrule castle."

"Ok then, let's go princess,"I say outstretching my hand to her. We started walking back towards the field near the castle, before we reached the gates she started talking.

"My name is Zelda, what's yours?" She asks.

"Scarlet."

"That's a cool name, how old are you?"

"I'm seven,"

"So am I," she says with a big grin, "Oh were here… hey how about you stay here and sleep for awhile, you did say you were tired?"

'She's right but would I be aloud.'

"Sure" I tell her and her face lights up. She grabs my hand and drags me into the castle. She runs thru the castle stopping in front of a big door before opening it to reveal a dark purple room with a queen sized bed with black sheets. The rest of the room was bare except for a wardrobe in one of the corners of the room.

" You can sleep here for however long you stay here," she says before leaving the room. After the door closes I change into a black tank top and green shorts before slipping under the sheets and allowing me to finally let exhaustion take over.

**Does anyone know how old link is in A link between worlds?**

**Thanks for all the support from **_**Mimmy 14.**_


	5. Link's letter

**hey sorry for the long gap in update I've been really busy. so here is a filler chapter for you.**

**Link POV**

I stood there in shock,'she actually left.' My feet started to move on there own, walking down the hall hearing the creaking of the floorboards beneath my step felt like an eternity, I finally reach her room, I slowly opened the door. Her room looks untouched, like she didn't even sleep there last night. On top of her red covers sat a plain envelope, I pick it up and it has _Link _written on the front, opening it I pull out the piece of paper and start to read.

_Dear Link,_

_I know you're shocked that I left, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you why, but I knew you would try to stop me, I mostly couldn't bring myself to tell you in person. They lied to me all this time, I was never their child. I was abandoned at their house, I am thankful for there for their kindness. I must now find my own path. I don't know how long it will take for me to trust them again, but I know that I can trust you Link. I promise someday we'll meet again. _

_sincerely, Scarlet_

My whole body went numb,my legs came out for under me. I put my hands up to my face and feel my warm tears run down my face. 'I hope we can meet again, Scarlet.

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
